Wiki Content
Delsana "Delsana" is the name of a planet orbiting a worm hole ; however its name is in reference historically as, a Conduitional Artificial Intelligence. Shortly after the dawn of the Angelic push to reach outer solar systems, the Angels were confronted with the very significant problem of the vast emptiness of space and the distance that it held. It was a scientific problem. As well as, a universal one. Many races across the galaxy would also come to confront this issue and seeing as such the possibility to control literal space became a priority. The Grados family in particular were very interested, in the fact that nothing tangible could be reached instantaneously via spacecraft ; without a fixed navigational point in graphical space. Unfortunately, the planet Ixil had not been discovered yet, and the technology to grasp the Element of Lights pure essence had not been created yet. However, during a golden age of pace, two angelic twin brothers Terrus and Terres, submitted theory that suggested Light would be attainable in the near future. They proposed a grand schematic called ; Conduitional Theory. Their theory, along with great evidence, suggested that if a planet could rotate within a worm hole it would create a massive gravitational gyroscope free from the Element of Physics and the force of gravity. Their idea was simple. Create an Artificial Intelligence to release massive waves of Arcanic energy from the planets surface. This ensuing wave would fall from the worm hall. Similarly, to a ship escaping a planets orbit. In essence, any ship, anywhere, at any point in the galaxy, could read this energy, like a constellation of stars. This reference point would allow travelers to navigate space with near light speed. As well as, eliminate the concern of warping inside matter already present at the travelers destination. In theory the brother's claimed this would work and despite massive skepticism from the Grados they began construction. Their belief was that the future of their race depended on progression. Even in space, and after years of diligent work a test was conducted and an artificial mind was created. Terrus ; using his massive influence over his companies created Delsana. While his brother Terres returned from hibernation more powerful and with far more research concerning gravity. The two then sent Delsana to a meteor and had her positioned inside a worm hole. The results were instant. The massive rock vanished immediately and history records that two minutes went by, before the meteor reappeared above Airinth. A celestial body the size of a large city ; the comet crashed into its largest ocean and devastated life more life than the previous two conflicts. Hundreds of millions of lives were lost and in the blink of an eye, the Angelic reach into space had suddenly come at a terrible cost. Delsana however, had survived the aftermath. It was discovered that during Delsanas trip through the worm hole it had retrieved objects floating in hyper space. and had gathered mass. These were believed to be other planets. Broke up, by black holes and supernovas. Some believed it to be the work of elements controlled by supreme beings but there was no sentient signature that had emitted from the hole and so no proof could be sent back as to any evidence of existence. Only Delsana remained ; quiet and dormant within. Soon after, during the very prosecution of genocide by Terrus and Terres, a lone ship reappeared at the edge of the solar system and it claimed to have warped there only days ago. Somehow Delsana was reporting energy to all system computers on every ship that the Grados controlled. The navigation systems worked flawlessly and with very simple ease thousands jumped at the chance to test their greater than light speed achievement.